The Definition of Romance
by Lucky.Thirteen.13
Summary: Harold tries to do something special fo John, it doesn't go very well. But Harold realizes something very important about their relationship.


Many people wouldn't guess it looking at him, but Harold was a romantic at heart, the more obvious part was he loved grandiose gestures to show that romance. He had a chance to show that side of himself with Grace, first with the scavenger hunt he did for her birthday then at least on grand gesture every other month. His proposal to her was the least grand of the gestures he did in the relationship, but he couldn't bring himself to draw the eyes of too many people with a very public proposal.

With the change in his and John's relationship Harold felt the need once again to woo his partner with grand gestures of romance and with valentine's day approaching Harold started to plan….

His first idea was not nearly up to his normal caliber, getting John the high-end gun cleaning supplies that he couldn't get locally wasn't nearly enough in Harold's opinion. Reese had suffered so much and the hands of people he should have been able to trust that Harold wanted to spoil him, not that he thought John would allow that out right. Even after ordering the supplies Harold scrapped that plan and moved on to the next.

Harold's next idea was to take John back to The Grand. He never actually got to eat there, and they did have a wonderful steak. So, a week before valentine's after a number was wrapped up Harold invited John out to dinner.

"Mr. Reese, as it appears we are done for the evening would you care to join me for dinner?" Harold asked over the comms trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Sure Finch, though I need to head back to the loft and shower as that last goon got some blood on me." John said in his usual sardonic voice, always amused that even now that they where a couple Harold still asked things like this, like John wouldn't join him wherever he wanted to go.

"Why don't you meet me at the loft and we can head to wherever we are going from there. Just let yourself in since I'll probably be in the shower when you get there." John continued then dropped his voice lower and took on a flirtier tone "you are always welcome to join me if you'd like Harold."

"I… I will see you soon John," Harold responded after a moment. Snapping out of thoughts of John in the shower and cut the connection. Reese wasn't going to distract him from his plans. After arriving at John's loft and showing a great amount of restraint on not jumping Reese after he came out of the shower and into the main part of the loft in nothing but a towel. They made their way to dinner in the limo Harold rented.

"So, what's going on Harold," John asked while they were sitting in the limo "We normally just walk to wherever we are going to dinner and dinner is where exactly."

Harold had anticipated this question and easily responded "Well Mr. Reese we had a long day and the place we are going is a rather long walk from your loft, and why not. And as for where we are going to The Grand, I wasn't lying about how good the steak was it was a shame you never got to eat there."

John just smiled and inched closer on the seat so he could comfortably hold Harold's hand while they spent the rest of the ride to the restaurant in comfortable silence. Things were going fine with Harold's plan, he had reserved most of the restaurant but not all of it, so John wouldn't be suspicious on why it was completely empty, and the staff was following his directions to the letter, when things started to go south.

One of the couples in the back corner of the restaurant had been having a hushed conversation when it suddenly wasn't so hushed anymore.

"You Bitch," a man in his early 30s was standing and yelling at his dinner companion "I can't believe you would do this. Getting pregnant to trap me…"

His rant continued on, as his younger companion started to cry. At the beginning of the yelling John had stood and started to make his way over to the table in question and got there just in time to stop the man from slapping the young women across the face, by grabbing his had and kneeing him in the balls. The night devolved from there, the detectives were called, and statements had to be given and by the time everything was done their food was cold and it was late. They ended up taking new meals togo and eating on john's couch watching an old nature documentary.

"Sorry that the evening didn't turn out quite the way you planned Harold, but your right that was a great steak." John said after they finished eating and he had curled up with his head on Harold's thigh, Harold running his fingers through John's hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it John." Harold said while trying not to dwell on the parts on the evening they missed, the specially made dessert and a chance to dance in the restaurant.

Over the days leading up to valentine's day Harold's plans didn't have anymore luck. The next thing he tried was to have a picnic in the library but just when he was going to ask john to join him upstairs, Shaw showed up claiming to be bored and wanting to have a shooting contest with Reese.

"Go on Mr. Reese, you have been saying you need some practice with the lesser used parts of your armory. You may as well go and keep Ms. Shaw out of trouble. I shudder to think what she would do bored and unsupervised."

Shaw raised an indignant 'hey' but didn't really contradict Finch. John went to retrieve his weapons and after kissing Harold goodbye left with Shaw.

The third was the most memorable time that Harold's grand plans for romancing John got derailed. It was the day before valentines and he had sent John to run some errands, so he could set everything up. He had rented the penthouse of an exclusive hotel, paid for all their favorite dishes to be made and had gotten them tickets to see several movies at the movie theater that they liked (the one that allowed Bear).

John had just joined him at the hotel's second floor reception area and Harold relaxed, John was here, and nothing was going to stop him from romancing this man. Just then a door was kicked open behind them and out tumbled Leon Tao. It so happened that some rather wealthy and well-connected Japanese business men were also staying at this hotel and had fallen for one of Mr. Tao's schemes. They were quite unhappy with Leon and their personal security was planning on showing Mr. Tao how unhappy they were.

John and Harold, who was peaking out from behind John who had shoved Harold behind him the second the door kicked open, just stared at Leon for a moment before John heaved a sigh.

"I suppose I should help him, I'll be right back Harold." John said reluctantly and went to beat some sense into both the goons and Mr. Tao. While Harold called the detectives was Harold had a feeling this was going to be a repeat of the restaurant.

Valentine's day came and went much like any other day they have with no number Harold having spent the night at the loft (they weren't allowed to stay at the hotel) woke with John wrapped around him and decided to go back to sleep and indulge. When he woke again he was alone in bed but could hear John in the kitchen. They spent the day Harold coding at the table and John playing with Bear.

A few days after valentine's day and a new number completed Harold was still wondering on how all his plans could have failed so completely. He just wanted to show John how much he meant to him, he distinctly remembers this being easier. Having just entered the main area of the library Harold noticed a box sitting on his desk. He paused and seeing John's coat hanging up and assumed it was his. He headed over to his desk intent on finishing the code he had started last night, when he noticed what was in the box.

The box held a very rare and in very good condition first addition by one of his favorite authors. He gingerly stroked the cover of the book, marveling at the gift John had given him. In all honesty it had stung a little that John had seemed to forget about valentine's day, but it appears he didn't after all. Looking up he say John leaning against one of the shelves.

"What is the occasion for this wonderful gift Mr. Reese?" Harold asked the awe and appreciation bleeding into his voice.

John just shrugged "Oh no reason in particular. I just remember you saying that you loved that book and while the number was in that book shop yesterday I saw that they had a copy. They said they just received it that day, so I bought it and picked it up this morning."

Harold felt his throat close from the words. He had just realized a fundamental difference on how he and John viewed romantic gestures. While his gestures are overly large and grandiose, John's are smaller. It's making him breakfast in his loft, spending the quite days without numbers together, and being allowed to sit next to Harold, to touch and cuddle close. It's in remembering something he said in passing then when John had the opportunity to get it for him he did. No special reason other than he loved him.

John was starting to look concerned as Harold looked close to tears. "Hey, are you alright, I can take it back if you don't like it."

"Don't you dare," came Harold's watery reply "I love it John. It's just I realized there is a fundamental difference in how we view romance." At John's puzzled look he continued

"I have always enjoyed the grander gestures of romance and have tried and failed this week for valentine's day to provide you with some of these grand gestures to show how much I do love you, but they all backfired. But I've been looking at this the wrong way. Wait right here I have something for you."

John looked shocked but stayed put, Harold returned a few moments later with the first idea he had for his grand romantic gesture for John.

"I remember how you where telling me that you couldn't find your preferred gun cleaning supplies locally, so I procured you some, just let me know when you run low on anything and I will order more."

Harold turned back to john after setting the box of supplies next to his book on the desk. John was now wearing a similar teary-eyed look to Harold's from a few minutes ago. The look was soon replaced with a look of predatory intent and John advanced on Harold and once reaching him started kissing him with short little pecks first to his lips, then check working down to his neck.

"I love my gift Harold and I want to hear about these failed romantic gestures but first why don't I show you how much I love my gift and how sorry I am I forgot what holiday just happened." John said in between kisses to Harold's neck his hands having removed his tie as he was talking. John started to pull Harold along as he walked backwards toward the crash room.

"I suppose we should make use of this opportunity and you do need to work on your apology skills." Harold said breathlessly as John worked lose the buttons of his shirt and he did the same to John's. John's breathless laugh echoed in the large room and warmed something in Harold's heart.


End file.
